Los amores de Francia
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Francia, quizás, era él único que podía jactarse de tan grande hazaña...


**• Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** Los amores de Francia.**  
• Claim: **Islas Británicas (Ian - Escocia; Oliver - Gales; Cian - Irlanda; Liam - Irlanda del Norte; Arthur - Inglaterra (a él ya lo conocen xD)), Francia.  
**• Resumen:** Francia, quizás, era él único que podía jactarse de tan grande hazaña...  
**• Advertencias:** OC's  
**• Disclamer:** Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya.

* * *

Francia era una de las pocas naciones que podía jactarse de conocer los secretos del amor, tanto entre naciones como humanos, y quizá era el único que podía presumir de haber probado lo que cada una de las Islas tenía por ofrecer. Prusia podía haber tenido a Inglaterra, igual que Dinamarca, ¿pero quién podía presumir de haber amado y sido correspondido durante tanto tiempo por Escocia, cómo él? Había terminado en desgracia, pero había sido un romance muy acorde a ambos. Y aunque Ian (y su orgullo) lo negase, Francis sabía que lo había disfrutado (y aún ahora lo hacía).

Y no sólo había sido el orgulloso de Ian quien había caído a sus pies, bajo el hechizo de _l'Amour_, también el distante Gales, en su momento, se había acercado a él. Sí, Francia lo recordaba bien, muchas de las personas de la casa de Oliver habían emigrado a su casa, huyendo de Inglaterra, y él, como siempre, le había abierto las puertas. Pero no fue sólo eso, Oliver mismo, distante e invisible (como su querido Canadá), le había mirado con sus ojos verde agua, y Francia podía asegurar que había magia celta en esa mirada, porque lo que siguió después de esa noche perduró tanto como la estadía de la isla en su casa.

Si le preguntaban, Francia diría sin error alguno, la geografía de Escocia, incluso podía señalar lugares remotos y poco conocidos (excepto para él), también podía señalar en el mapa donde empezaba el territorio de Gales y donde terminaba, siendo muy preciso y exacto. Francis siempre ha sido conocido por ser un buen amante, y muy detallista.

Luego estaba Inglaterra, no menos importante, pero sí más conocido. Francia conocía cada pequeño detalle, curva y cicatriz del cuerpo del inglés. Las texturas de sus bosques, y los sabores, todo. No había secretos en aquel cuerpo conocido, que se encajaba perfectamente al suyo. La mente de Arthur, por otro lado, era una cosa completamente distinta, y los motivos que los llevaban a esos esporádicos pero necesarios encuentros, a veces eran conocidas, otras veces provocadas y muchas (la mayoría) de las veces, por competir.

Podía ser que Arthur gritase odiarlo a los cuatro vientos, y lo mantuviera alejado de las Islas (sí, por desgracia para Francia, Arthur era un ser egoísta), pero ellos eran una constante en la vida del otro. El mundo podía acabarse en cuestión de minutos, y ellos pasarían el momento discutiendo, golpeándose o volviendo a recorrer la geografía del otro.

Porque podía no leer los pensamientos de Arthur, y desconocer lo que su corazón quería, pero sabía reconocer cada pequeño cambio en el lenguaje corporal del inglés.

Y los gemelos, no podía olvidarse de los gemelos.

_«Emerald Isle»_. Cian era amigable, extrovertido, bromista y muy directo, al grado de parecer cínico muchas veces. Por supuesto, no podía olvidar a su _«petit Irlande»_, le había costado décadas poder hacer que Liam confiara, aunque fuese un poquito, en él y sus intenciones.

_—¡Francia! Infiel, embustero y traidor, ¡No pongas tus manos sobre mi hermano! —fueron sus primeras palabras, al verlo demasiado cerca de su hermano mayor, ni si quiera Escocia le había rechazado una muestra de amistad. Claro, peleaban contra Inglaterra._

_—¿Y si deseara visitar las bellezas naturales de su bella Isla, la de ambos?_

_Entonces fue Cian quien le había echado._

Ian le había mirado y sonreído, aceptado su alianza. Oliver había huido a su casa en busca de refugio temporal, y Arthur era algo demasiado duradero, pero los gemelos se bastaban solos, y Francia pronto aprendió que si quería conseguir a uno, debía conseguir al otro; que lo que le daba a uno debía dárselo al otro. Los gemelos fueron un reto.

No eran fríos como Gales, ni directos al punto como Escocia, ni bruscos como Inglaterra, eran dos, y ambos eran diferentes. A veces Cian era apasionado, y Liam salvaje, otras simplemente intercambiaba. Los gemelos eran traviesos y les encantaba jugar. Francia aprendió a disfrutar de las diferencias (cuando consiguió ganarse la aprobación de Liam) entre ambos, incluso encontró la situación provechosa, y por qué no, morbosa.

Oh, sí, Francia era una nación afortunada, un codiciado soltero y un amante silencioso. Porque Francia conocía, y vaya que lo hacía, el espíritu belicoso y vengativo de los hermanos, así que guardaba silencio, y se fijaba muy bien en no equivocarse al estar con ninguno. No podía distinguir a los gemelos, pero nadie podía, y ellos lo tomaban como una buena broma, incluso era parte del juego.

—¡Francia! —llamó Irlanda, abrochándose la camiseta, su hermano le alisaba el cabello, una sonrisa traviesa adornaba su rostro.

—¿En quién piensas? —preguntó Irlanda del Norte, sin voltear a verlo, demasiado concentrado en su hermano mayor.

_En Ian, Oliver, Arthur y ustedes._

—En ustedes, por supuesto —respondió con galantería—. Y que deberían usar algo que les distinguiera, ¿Cian, _mon cher_, has pensado en algún tatuaje?

—No lo necesitamos, es nuestro encanto —replicaron al unísono, mirándolo con sonrisas similares y traviesas, de esas que no auguraban un lindo futuro. Francia levantó las manos en señal de paz.

Pasaban de las doce del mediodía, y apenas dejaría la casa de los gemelos. La noche había sido muy agitada, y en la mañana éstos habían insistido en que se quedara al desayuno (al menos ellos podían hacer una buena comida). Francia terminó de arreglarse, debía llegar a su casa, tomar un baño, volver a arreglarse y hacer un viaje hasta Escocia, necesitaba reconciliarse con Ian si quería volver a pisar su país sin problemas.

Mientras se alejaba de la casa de Irlanda, Francia siguió pensando en esos cinco hermanos disfuncionales. Francia era el país del amor, por supuesto, no podía estar atado a una sola nación, sin embargo tenía sus favoritos (Prusia, España), a sus consentidos (Canadá, Seychelles, Mónaco, Italia) y, en un grupo completamente aparte, a las Islas. Perfectamente disfuncionales.


End file.
